Dangerous Liaisons
by RebelliousHearts
Summary: “Its not wise for a pretty young thing such as your self to go into the woods at night alone, there are rogue ninjas in that part of the forest”. She was warned by the strange villagers not to enter the woods, lost and unsure she did not take heed...


**Dangerous Liaisons**

"_Its not wise for a pretty young thing such as yourself to go into the woods at night alone, there are rogue ninjas in that part of the forest_". She was warned by the strange villagers not to enter the woods, lost and unsure she did not take heed...

* * *

She no longer felt safe–not when she couldn't trust her own judgement anymore then she had tonight. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to except the C ranked mission on her own she thought. Hyuuga Hinata threaded her finger through her corn silk bangs, fluffing them nervously. She drew in a breath of the cool, wet night air and looked out at the wisps of mist moving like ghosts through the trees, trying to convince her self that back tracking was the best bet to getting back on the right trail. _"Its not wise for a pretty young thing such as your self to go into the woods at night alone, there are rogue ninjas in that part of the forest"_. Hinatas petal soft lips wrinkled up into a small frown as she looked pass the small hut partially blocking the north where the trees parted into a inviting path. The same path the old man warned her about, the path in which she had came from and planned on taking her leave.

Hinata allowing her gaze to drift downward onto the dried up grass beneath her sandaled feet. She tilted her head to the side and began to examine her supplies to make sure she had enough rations to last another 24 hours in the woods. She undid the large brown leather like wallet from her right hip and undid its binding to make sure her Hunter Disposal Kit was all intact. She retied the Disposal kit to her right hip and idly reached from the tan pouch connected to her back pocket. She unfastened the button quickly and surveyed the weapons neatly lined up in small stitched sleeves. She had 10 Makibishi, 6 Shurikin, 15 exploding notes. She re-fastened the pouch and latched it back onto the back of her pants. She sighed again feeling up her left leg to make sure she had her Kunai and began to head towards the old run down hut.

She didn't originally plan on traveling during the night but since she was foolish enough to fall for the little lost boy crying in the middle of the road bait, and rob you blind number. She was basically broke and had no where to stay for the night. The villagers were very cold and distant, they made sure she was known as a outsider and refused to give off any information about the village or its located . The streets and housing were run down and there were no Ninja stationed here, so it made it twice as hard to figure out were she was and how the hell she had managed to stumble onto a place like this. It was not listed on her map Shino gave her, and to make matters worse her

compass was defective. The needles kept spinning clock wise as if something where throwing them off .

It was times like these she wish both her former team members where here. She promised her self, her friends, her family , but most of all Naruto that she could complete the simple mission of escorting an important scroll to the village in the sand. _'You can do it Hinata, you are strong and smart you will be fine. Tsunade is counting on you... we are all counting on you...I Naruto am counting on you.'_ their voices– no his voice continue to play tricks on her mind making her feel as though she could complete the mission with ease. But they were wrong...she was wrong. Now she was lost and didn't know wether she was heading north, south, east or west. Her eyes watered up slightly as she passed the shack nearing the forest.

A fog began to roll in thick drifting across dying green, weaving in and out of the trees. She caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure standing just beyond the wide sweeping forest, just beyond the opening she soon was to enter. Hinata shuddered and stepped back in caution. Her body tensed up a bit in fear and fumbled for a Kunai out of her pants holster. She never blinked or adverted her eyes off the figure. Frantically trying to fight off the fear, and gain enough courage so she could speak up trough the fog. Her voice high pitched and wavering with fear. "Wh...who's the..the..there" she stuttered, griping tighter at the slanted Kunai. The figure vanish into thin air giving Hinata enough time to call upon her Byakugan.

The contrast of the forest decreased color until everything black turned white. Blue auras known as chakra, formed, and molding into shapes of wild animals and incests as she scanned the forest bed carefully, skillfully. There were no signs of human life what so ever wandering around in the black depths of the unknown woods. Hinata exhaled in relief, deactivating her Byakugan and wiping the sweat knitting up on her arching brows. She convinced her self that she must be seeing things and continued into the forest, bewildered and alone.

A half hour later she had managed to fined a secluded spot near the river and began to set up camp quietly. The tent was up within 5 minutes. She reactivated her Byakugan to scout the forest for any danger before she set out to scrounge for fire wood. Once again she found nothing and began to pick up twigs and branches, while humming softly to herself. 15 minutes later she entered the camping ground with a stack of wood and commenced to making a decent fire that would last to mid-night. She sat down folding her legs beneath her and watched attentively as the fire tango with the wind. Dancing and crackling, swaying and rising. White orbs saddened at the sight, drifting off into her thoughts. Unbeknownst to the Hyuuga heiress a visitor stood in the shadows watching from the tree tops.

Red hues flickering under the moon light reflecting through dried up leaves that threaten to fall any day. It was none other then the S class missing nin by the last name Uchiha, or better known as Orochihmarus container. He had been watching the strange girl as soon as she entered woods. He had easily recognized her as part of the Hyuuga clan due to her trade mark white eyes and the infamous Byakugan hand signs. Sasuke Uchiha licked his chapped lips as he deactivated the Sharingan because the girl had been considered to be of no threat. He had become quite amused with the Hyuuga girls bravery to not listen to that pathetic old man warning her about entering his part of the woods. She had balls, but then again most ninja from Kohana did.

His eyes drifted over her slender form until he focused on her fidgeting fingers. Apparently the girl didn't have nerves like steel he thought ;he could tell by the way she kept twisting that gold band on her ring finger, and nibbling on her bottom lip.

The Hyuuga sat still quietly fiddling with the gold band her beloved had given her before she left the village of the leaf. She succumbed to her own thoughts , not notice the Uchiha had taken the advantage of her distractions to get a closer look at her face. He jump down from the tree and landed on top a large bolder soundlessly. The large rock was over shadowed by a enormous tree keeping his whereabouts discreet, he would watch the girl heedfully through black abyss.

Sasuke crutched down studying the young woman features for a moment trying to identify her. He knew of the Hyuuga family but the girls face didn't ring a bell. She couldn't have been someone from the main branch either, he contemplated while watching the girl reach for her travel pack. She pulled out a green canteen of water. Sasuke snorted and soon came to the conclusion that the girl HAD to be from the lower branch. She was weak, unbelievably naive and probably docile. Any normal ninja from the Hyuga compound would have already spotted him with Byakugan. This one was so dense she only used her Byakugan to scan over the grounds and not the tree tops, which annoyed him greatly.

His finger skimmed the sides of him temples as a permeant frown tugged at the corners of his lips. He was quickly losing interest in the girl and decided to retreat back into the forest. Hinata broke away from her train of thought when a loud rumbling reminded her she hadn't eaten anything in the past 10 hours. Her delicate pink lips from into a perfect shaped 'O' as she patted her tummy then rubbing it. She giggle then reaching over to her left to take hold of her travel pack. She undid the buckle and reaching in for her rice cakes. "Ouch!" she cried out dropping the backpack down onto the ground with a loud thump and drew her right index figure in her mouth. Her sudden impulse was suck the blood off her finger and clean the wound before it got infected.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he heard the girls voice rise up over the thinning fog; activating his sharingan was as natural as flexing his fingers. Shifting his footing in the dry grass and slanting his head cocked it to the side, eyes darting through the trees. Red orbs spotted girl easily eyes watch her body movement slowing down. Anticipating her every move made him groan and loins tighten at the sight of her puting her finger to her parting lips. She was sucked the blood off muttering "damn" under her breath. Sasuke lips curled up into a sardonic smile imagining what it would feel like to have such pretty pouty lips wrap around his... his thoughts trailed of with an almost silent "hn". Its been just about almost a week since he had any bodily pleasures. He needed release and this girl could give him that release.

__

'I may be a murder, a traitor,... but I am no rapist...'

He abandoned the thought as soon as it came and deciding it would best to watch the strange girl a little longer. Hinata quickly put the special ointment and bandages on the small gash at the tip of her finger. She continued on looking in her backpack pulling out the Kunai she mistakenly placed in earlier, and a few scrolls. She lined up the scrolls and pulled out the Rice balls with a small frown tinging her lips. They were flat which made her suddenly lose appetite. She placed the flattened Rice balls back in the bag fingers grazing the wooden box at the bottom of the bag. She replaced the rice balls with the wooden box in her hand, pulling it out and then examining it.

__

'This is the important scroll Tusande entrusted me with'

Sasuke caught a glimpses of the red seal on the front of the wooden box. It was the seal of the hokage which meant it must be a very important message, or a item inside that box. This piqued his interest greatly, he was even more interested in the fact such a feeble girl was transporting it. Maybe that was just part of plan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS ITS NOT MUCH TO ASK!! **


End file.
